ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pinewood Middle School
Livin' the Life with the Stereotypes is a comedy adventure cartoon TV series created by Princess Dynasti. This TV series parodies various teen comedies, dramas, and school comedy films. It is aired on Disney XD in the USA. The series is distributed by Titmouse, Inc. in association with Stretch Films. Inc. Chris Prynoski serves as the creator of the show. Summary Sophia Winterford, Lolita Diamond, and Amethyst Giger are stereotypical 7th grade girls living in Pinewood and attending Pinewood Middle School. There are school divas, goths, outcasts, cheerleaders, jocks, nerds, class clowns, responsible ones, dimwits, loners, geniuses, dumb blondes, school rockers, spoiled rich queens, bully victims, child prodigies, girls and boys who (either) live next door or become neighbors, and tomboys in the middle school. Every character on the show is purposely a stereotype of some sorts. Characters *Sophia Winterford (voiced by Tara Strong) is a 13-year old middle school student who loves shopping, watch cartoons, and meeting young teens. She gets into the mood on how she survives the ways of middle school. Her stereotype is the "girl next door". *Lolita Diamond (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) is an angst-ridden teenager who is 13 and loves shopping at Cold Subject, modeled after Hot Topic which is a store for goths and geeks, watching teen dramas and eating "stuffloads" of food. Her stereotype is the goth. *Amethyst Giger (voiced by Grey DeLisle) is a 12-year old nerdy girl who reads comics, watches kids' cartoons, and is obsessed with video games. She is a smart geek and was fascinated with poop studies as revealed in "American Lie". Her stereotype is the nerd. *Charleigh Greene (voiced by Mae Whitman) is a 7th grade girl obsessed with sports and always energetic and sweet. She always read, joins all sports teams, and rather clumsy in addition to being sweet. Her stereotype is the sporty tomboy. *Madeline Voorhees (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) is a 6th grader who goes all the right wrongs. She can be annoying at times but loves glitter, stud earrings, Sixth Symphony (parody of Fifth Harmony), and maxi skirts. She is an outcast who failed a spelling test after she wrote "then" instead of "than". She got randomly held back. Her (dual) stereotype is the diva/outcast. *Betty Hawkins (voiced by Janyse Jaud) is Sophia's main rival and the main antagonist of the show. She is from the same grade as Sophia and wants to feel famed. Her stereotype is the queen bee. *Lorry Coutts (voiced by Candi Milo, in a Southern Belle accent) is Betty's best friend and Lolita's rival. She is a sassy girl who lives in a hillbilly house. She is about 14 years old and her stereotype is the hillbilly princess. *Ralph Hart (voiced by Jason Marsden) is another of the main antagonists of the show and an average person. He is a boy with orange hair and wears glasses. His stereotype is the perfect genius. *Cole Winston (voiced by Danny Cooksey) is Ralph's best friend and another of the main antagonists. He is a black haired boy who secretly tries to fall in love with Amethyst, but everytime he does, she ditches him. His stereotype is the ladies man. *Alya Winterford (voiced by Minae Noji) is Sophia's gothic older sister who is about the age of 17. She is a bossy girl who wants to have attitudes. She is revealed to be a rebel. *Amelia Winterford (voiced by Stephanie Morgenstern) is Sophia and Alya's younger sister who is the addition of the Winterford Family. About the age of 5, she is shown to be a prone crybaby and knows the simple reason why she hates her sisters' argument. She owns a teddy bear named Mr. Bubbles. *Jill Winterford (voiced by Dee Dee Magno) is Sophia and her sisters' mother who is shown to be a sweet woman. She is part of her own family and owns a sister named Juliana Winterford. *Thomas Winterford (voiced by Alex Hirsch) is Sophia's father and a big business man. He somewhat knows the simple rules and is shown to be helping Mr. Cory Richards (his faithful boss). *Grandpa Deuce Winterford (voiced by Alan Oppenheimer) is Sophia's grandfather who is shown to be an old man. He makes a counterpart to Abraham Simpson and knows best. *Aunt Juliana Winterford (voiced by Laraine Newman) is Sophia's single Aunt who is the sister of Jill. She has a 10-year-old cousin named Daria (voiced by Lauren Tom) and knows her simple ways. * List of episodes [[List of Livin' the Life with the Stereotypes episodes|List of Livin' the Life with the Stereotypes episodes]] International Titles *There are foreign language titles in different countries: **Spanish: Viviendo la vida con los estereotipos **France: Vivan'* la vie avec les stéréotypes **Italy: Vivendo la vita con gli stereotipi **German: Das Leben mit den Stereotypen **Russia: живу жизнь' со стереотипами (Zhivu zhizn' so stereotipami) **Japanese: リヴィン ステレオタイプのある生活 (Rivu~in sutereo taipu no aru seikatsu) **Korean: 고정 관념 과 생활 (gojeong gwannyeom gwa saenghwal) **Greek: Ζώντας τη ζωή με τα στερεότυπα (Zóntas ti zoí me ta stereótypa) **China: 生活在生活的刻板印象 (Shēnghuó zài shēnghuó de kèbǎn yìnxiàng) **Norway: Leve livet med Stereotypier **Finland: TBA **Sweden: TBA **Iceland: Vinnuskilyrði líf með Staðalímyndir **Poland: TBA * a shortening of "vivant", meaning "living" - essentially the French equivalent to "livin" Production * Titmouse Inc. * Stretch Films Inc. * Disney XD Original Gallery TV-Y7_icon.png Trivia *This show references Mean Girls, Clueless, 6teen, Kenan & Kel, Lizzie McGuire, What I Like About You, Girl Meets World, Clarissa Explains It All, Really Me, Mr. Young, and American Pie. **It was also described as "every teen sitcom on Disney Channel meets Clueless with a humor of Lizzie McGuire and Even Stevens". *The end credits sequence for the series is similar to Loonatics Unleashed. *It is one of the first two Disney XD shows to be made in squiggle-vision, along with Accidentally Adventures. Category:TV Series Category:Upcoming TV series Category:Teen Drama Category:Middle school television series Category:American children's comedy series Category:Flash television shows Category:Flash cartoons Category:Satirical television programmes Category:Animated Series Category:Teen Comedy Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:TV-Y7 Category:Disney XD Category:Titmouse Inc. Category:Stretch Films Inc.